


Infatuated

by Adequatelovers



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 10k worth of porn? it's more likely than you think, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Cuckolding, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Generous Damen, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Nik, Pining Nik, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Laurent, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, don't let yourself be fooled by the beginning this is just porn, like hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adequatelovers/pseuds/Adequatelovers
Summary: After a drunken night out Nik had sex with his two best friends. Convinced that this fundamentally changed their friendship, he confronts them by telling them that they shouldn't repeat it. The talk doesn't go as Nik had in mind - Turns out his best friends have other plans.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Infatuated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeretianStarburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeretianStarburst/gifts).



> This is for VeretianStarburst for the Secret Santa 2020! I had so much fun writing :) Thank you for that amazing request!!  
> I am a big fan of your n/d/l stuff so it was an honor /bows
> 
> Happy Holidays <3
> 
> (A huuge thank you to my beta and the love of my life - Sarah <3 my ramblings only make sense thanks to you and you know it, also... uhm.. thanks for the inspiration^^')

They shouldn’t repeat that night, that much was clear. 

Nik sighed and put his drink back down. As he was waiting for his friends to arrive, he went through the things he wanted to tell them again. 

Firstly, it had been nice. Very nice, maybe the best night he ever had. Nothing could ever- 

No, he shouldn’t say that, it would come off as too creepy, too clingy. He would need to stay focused on what he actually wanted to say. They should not do it again. It had been nice, yes, but Nik knew from whatever life experience he had that things like these never ended well. Never. 

Well this was maybe a bit too stern?

Nik suppressed a laugh, not feeling amused in the slightest. And for the hundredth time in the last few days he asked himself why exactly he had done this. He should have known better than to sleep with his two best friends. 

Especially because they were a couple and very much in love. He couldn’t bare the thought of being the one to ruin this relationship, no way.

A few years back Nik would have laughed at himself for that thought. Of all people Nik wanted Damen to stay with his boyfriend. Hadn’t he been the most sceptical of all of Damen’s friends when Laurent had gotten introduced to their friend group? 

Blond, arrogant and breathtakingly direct, Laurent had appeared to be the the pinnacle of Damen’s latest hook up streak. Nik wouldn’t have minded if it had been yet another one night stand, but Damen had seemed so sure of things with him. Just like with Jokaste. In fact he could have sworn Laurent would have ended up breaking Damen’s heart and shattering it to pieces just like she had done once. He wouldn’t allow that to happen again.

Fortunately for Damen, and Nik especially, Laurent hadn’t. He actually turned out to be a pretty decent person. Nik didn’t know what changed but the more he had talked to Laurent, the less he had resented him. 

Slowly Nik realized what Damen saw in Laurent. It had never just been about his looks or attitude. Laurent was so much more. With a shuttering breath Nik willed his thoughts to stop. 

This was dangerous territory. Of all the possibilities he couldn’t start thinking of this, not now, not here. 

He lifted his head, his gaze searching for them at the bar. Still no sign of the couple. Well, he had arrived early but glancing at his watch he noticed they appeared to be ten minutes late already.

He shrugged, this gave him more time to sort out his thoughts. He figured that was a perk of being early.

He had to put an end to all of this, before it was too late, before he was in too deep.  
Why did this feel like a break up? Now Nik was laughing without trying to suppress it. It was truly a disaster.

„He’s laughing, see? He can’t be that upset about us being late.“ 

Laurent’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as if he dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. 

He focused on the two men who had just arrived. Laurent stood before him, his arms crossed and his lips twisted into a cocky smile, making his beautiful features look even more aristocratic than they already were. 

With a flash he remembered the last time he had touched his face, had played with his hair. Damn it. Right in that moment, Nik realized that he was absolutely and undoubtedly fucked. 

Damen sat down across from him, giving him a warm smile, showing off his dimple before saying: „Sorry, we’re late. We were… held up.“

Laurent snorted as he glided onto the chair next to Damen but made no further comment.  
„You two live 5 minutes away, what would have possibly taken you that long?“

Damen smiled again, this time more mischievously. Nik didn’t have to look in the other man’s direction. He was fairly certain it had to do with Laurent. Or rather with something he had been up to. Oh no, not again. He didn’t want to go there. Nik cleared his throat and reached for his drink to distract himself from whatever plot his brain had planned against him.

When Nik finally looked at Laurent, he seemed inattentive, almost bored, checking out the drink menu spread out on the table. Nik knew if that was the case he wouldn’t be here in the first place.

Putting a hand on Laurent’s knee, Damen leaned over to whisper something into his boyfriend’s ear. Laurent lifted his gaze to look over to Nik, pulling him in, making it impossible to avert his eyes or do anything else but to focus on this intimate display before him. 

Laurent was the first one to break the contact, smiling and nodding at something Damen had said. Nik’s heart clenched. Sometimes he couldn’t believe someone as icy and unobtainable as Laurent could smile like this. Damen seemed to be the only one able to coax that kind of reaction out of him. 

Damen retreated and got up. Nodding at Nik’s drink, he said: „I will get us some drinks. You want another?“

Nik shook his head slightly, not really sure what he had just dismissed. Another more pressing thought surfaced: Laurent and him alone at the table, not being able to utter out a word because his nerves were getting the best of him.

He felt Laurent’s eyes on him again. Like he challenged him to return the look. Nik wouldn’t have been able to do anything but that anyway. When he met his eyes this time they appeared to have a harder stare to them and Nik wondered briefly if he had done something wrong by refusing that second drink. He wasn’t even able to come to a conclusion of that ridiculous thought when Laurent started talking and everything blanked in Nik’s head.

„You seem awfully nervous for someone who is meeting up with his friends for a drink.“ 

Before Nik could fully process what had been said Laurent continued: „Is it because we fucked last week?“

Nik jolted and looked around himself, fearing that someone heard what Laurent had just said. Luckily apart from the normal bar chattering no one really was paying any attention to them. He stared back at Laurent who looked at him expectantly. His eyes twinkled with amusement, probably because he knew he had struck home with this question. 

A cold realization hit Nik that he was utterly exposed to the other party, not able to make another move. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Nik took a deep breath in an attempt to reduce the pressure on his chest this way.

He swore under his breath and shifted in his seat. Okay, different plan. He needed to be up front, there was no other way around. With Laurent present he should have known better.

He took another deep breath. „Okay, listen…“

At this instance, Damen returned with two drinks in hand with his usual casual aura, smiling at both of them like he didn’t notice the tension between them. Nik couldn’t tell if he actually didn’t sense anything or if he just ignored it. Damen was capable of both. 

When Damen was back on his chair, Laurent shot a pointed look in Nik’s direction, wordlessly waiting for a long due explanation. 

Nik stuttered: „Okay, so… you know… I’ve been… uh…“ 

Laurent couldn’t help but to interrupt: „Nik seemed nervous so I asked him, if he was acting weird because we fucked last week and he was just about to confirm my suspision.“

Laurent had the audacity to sound charming as he exposed him to Damen, leaving Nik at a loss of words. How was he able to save himself from this?

Damen, bless his heart, laughed out loud, releasing some of the tension with it. Nik even joined in because Damen’s laugh was so infectious. 

Checking his surroundings once more he tried again: „Uhm… So… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about what happened last week…“ He trailed off. The two men in front of him had very different reactions and he wasn’t sure how to continue. 

Damen leaned back into his chair, a gentle smile showing off his dimple. Laurent on the other hand had propped his arm on the table, seemingly unimpressed. His eyes betrayed him though, their intensity were fully directed at him.

Just as he wanted to pick the topic back up Laurent spoke: „It sounds like you killed someone. Just spit it out. We fucked, you said you liked it. So, what’s your point? You want to do it again? Because-“

Damen let out a low laugh and put a hand on Laurent’s shoulder, leaning forward.

„Sweetheart, slow down. You’re making him blush. Let him speak first.“  
Nik swallowed, his throat felt dry.

„Uhm… yes, so… I liked it a lot actually. But that’s besides the point. I guess… I just wanted to say that I don’t intend to interfere with your…“ He waved his hands about, looking for the word. „relationship.“ 

Damen frowned, seemingly not quite catching the meaning of what Nik just had said. Laurent’s face remained stoic even when he crossed his arms and added: „You don’t. What’s your point?“  
Nik blinked at Laurent. He didn’t know how to respond to that.

„I… don’t think it’s a good idea to continue last week's... event.“ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
„Things like these don’t end well.“  
He had finally said it. The thing he came here to say in order to get them to realize what they had done was threatening their friendship. He didn’t want to lose that. Even if it meant not being able to… be with Laurent.

He felt Damen’s hand on his arm.  
„Nik, what are you saying?“

When he lifted his gaze he could see Damen’s eyes lingering on him, searching his, looking for an answer. Nik didn’t dare to look over to Laurent. Would he be upset? Annoyed? Disappointed?

Nik swallowed to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth. He focused on Damen while saying: „I don’t want to endanger our friendship.“

He heard Laurent scoff. Damen’s features changed into a bright smile and he let go of his arm to sit back into his chair.

„Why would you think that Nik? I would say we’ve only gotten closer last week.“ Damen’s expression deepened into a more devious smile when he added: „After all, I really liked how you treated my boyfriend.“

Struggling to find the right words Nik stared back at Damen, unable to grasp the meaning of the information he had just received. 

Laurent broke the silence, his ice cold gaze directly on Nik.

„The boyfriend liked the treatment too. In fact, he liked it enough to want more. Am I clear enough for you now Nik?“

Damen reached over to take Laurent’s hand on the table. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it. The look he gave Laurent didn’t escape Nik. Full of love and adoration for the man beside him. Nik’s head started spinning. 

„We were drunk… I didn’t expect this to happen… I also didn’t know you two weren’t exclusive? I mean... not that I mind but I thought-“

He was cut off by Laurent’s hand waving in front of his face.  
„You think too much, has anybody ever told you that?“ 

Something about this sentence seemed extremely funny to Damen because he snorted, trying to keep an earnest expression but failed.

Nik’s gaze switched between the two men in front of him.  
„So you don’t… You’re not worried this will… complicate things?“

Laurent huffed out a breath and looked over to Damen in disbelief, hissing: "he still doesn’t get it."  
Damen’s eyes remained kind and steady on Nik. „Not at all.“ 

To emphasize his point he leaned back and put his hand back on Laurent’s thigh.  
Nik was absolutely speechless. What was happening here? Before he could finish his train of thought Laurent chimed in: „Oh and just for the record: We are exclusive.“ It sounded like an objection. Or more like a threat? He wasn’t really sure. 

When Damen added: „We just like it with you.“ Nik’s brain went into overdrive.

This couldn’t be happening right now. He latched onto this thought as long as possible before a different one took over. He was fucked, absolutely fucked. They were expecting a casual hook up from time to time but they didn’t know how much he wanted to- 

Fucked. That’s what he was.

Nik didn’t dare to look at them. He was pretty sure he was grinning stupidly down at the table despite the intrusive thoughts taking up space in his mind. To desire his best friend’s boyfriend. To sleep with his best friend’s boyfriend, knowing he could never be with him. 

This arrangement wouldn’t change anything. If anything it would make matters worse for Nik.

He inhaled deeply and give it one last thought. Doubt no longer stopped him from accepting their invitation. He simply had to.

„Okay… But I am not willing to start this in the middle of a bar no matter where you’re from, Laurent.“ He pointed a finger towards the blond man whose vicious smile revealed that he had gotten Nik exactly where he had wanted him, being aware of the power he had over him. 

Oh, great.

Damen laughed, looking equally as happy about the development of this talk. „Let’s go then.“

The walk to Damen and Laurent’s apartment was brief. Still, Nik’s impatience was preventing him from taking even a second to ground himself. He struggled with processing what was about to happen. 

Laurent was walking ahead of them, clearing a path through the crowd out on the streets that night. Nik tried not to look at Laurent’s figure, he really did. However, the thoughts of last week's shared night and what they had just talked about before made it harder not to. He wasn’t strong enough for this.

When he felt Damen’s hand on his shoulder he guiltily dragged his eyes away from Laurent’s behind and looked up.

The look Damen gave him was something in between amusement and satisfaction.  
Leaning over to him and speaking in a low voice, he said: „Don’t worry, I get it. I know his ass is hot.“ 

Nik almost choked on his own spit, clearing his throat to cover it up just in time. He wanted to sound more confident when he replied: „You- You aren’t jealous?“

Once again Damen looked far too amused.  
„This has nothing to do with jealousy. You’re my best friend and you know how much he means to me, so why would I be?“

Damen gave him another pat on the shoulder and walked forward to join Laurent, sliding his hand in his boyfriend’s back pocket just to be punched in the ribs seconds later. 

Nik laughed out loud but fell quiet as soon as Laurent looked back at him. „Where are you, lover boy? There’s another pocket for you to claim. You can have a shot at it too if you dare.“ 

Nik raised an eyebrow as he caught up with the couple. Both of them were on either side of Laurent now, glancing at each other over the blond man’s head. 

Damen’s grin was undoubtedly suggestive and Nik couldn’t help but laugh at this situation. They were really doing this.

They turned towards the entrance of the apartment complex and Damen opened the door to let Laurent through and clasped at Nik’s shoulder to walk with him through the entrance along the hallway. 

Once more Laurent was ahead of them. Damen leaned over to Nik to whisper clearly audible in the empty space: „He really has a nice ass in those pants, don’t you think?“

Nik snorted as Laurent responded by flipping them the bird as he walked towards the elevator.  
They entered the tiny space carrying them to the 4th floor. Suddenly Nik was overly aware of their proximity which made him laugh because he was on his way to… get even closer to them. 

Damen used this opportunity to turn to Laurent and kiss him hungrily, caressing his jaw with a tender touch. Nik almost felt uncomfortable watching them. 

That’s when Laurent extended his arm towards Nik and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to pull him over all the while he kept kissing Damen passionately. 

Things appeared to happen in a time lapse when Laurent suddenly turned his head and kissed Nik still grasping his shirt. There was no doubt or second thought in Nik’s mind now. There was only Laurent’s lips on his, sensual and surprisingly timid in contrast to his usual demeanor. Nik put a hand on Laurent’s neck, feeling him quiver underneath him. 

There was nothing more mesmerizing than touching Laurent and sensing his reactions, being the one causing them. 

Nik’s hand travelled up his neck towards his hair as he grew more confident. He pulled him closer, deepening the kiss on his own accord, wanting to let Laurent know how much he yearned for him.

He felt Damen coming up behind Laurent who let out a breathy sigh, letting his head fall back onto his boyfriend’s chest. He seemed to relax completely with Damen behind him, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving from both sides. 

Nik suddenly felt his erection painfully straining against his pants as he pictured the image in his head. The obscenity of it all struck him. They were making out in the elevator like rowdy teenagers.

Right that second the elevator gave off a light bing and the doors opened. Laurent grabbed Nik’s hand and pulled him towards the first door on the right. They had finally made it to the apartment.

Damen was the one fumbling with keys, opening the door but Nik didn’t really pay attention anymore. Currently he was distracted by the strain in his pants and Laurent’s hand wandering up his arm to pull him down into another slow and sensual kiss. 

Nik let out a soft moan at the sudden touch of Laurent’s lips again. He seemed to have forgotten what they felt like in the last 30 seconds. He would have laughed if his mouth wasn’t currently occupied. The smile emerging on his lips let Laurent pull away. 

Those wonderful icy blue eyes had focused on him, keenly observing him. Nik let himself be pushed back against the wall of the entrance to the apartment and waited. Laurent was clearly planning something and Nik was more than ready to take everything he was offered. 

„I want you on the bed, naked.“ 

Every single word bolted right down to Nik’s erection. Laurent’s voice asserting dominance with only the slightest change of his tone. 

Before Nik could even shift beneath Laurent’s gaze to scramble towards the bedroom, Damen cleared his throat next to them. He was leaning against the apartment door and looked at them expectantly. 

His eyes fell on Laurent and his smile became wicked as he scoffed and said: „Remember what we talked about earlier, sweetheart? I think it’s time to show him your surprise.“

Nik felt Laurent tensing in front of him before he exhaled slowly and met his gaze again.  
„Alright Nik. We might have prepared something for you. Count yourself lucky.“ While he spoke he walked towards the living room. 

Damen came to stand next to Nik and casually said: „I don’t think you’re ready for this.“

Nik couldn’t move away from the wall. He was speechless. Had this been their plan all along? Evidently confused, he followed Damen only to be stopped in his tracks, seeing Laurent taking off his shirt in the middle of the room. 

Laurent had just bared his chest and looked back at them expectantly. He didn’t appear to be shy about stripping for two guys staring at him. He seemed to enjoy it even. Nik was infuriated by his inability to move simply because Laurent stood there semi-naked. 

Damen didn’t seem to be as impressed. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest and only said: „Bedroom.“

Laurent raised one eyebrow before letting his shirt fall to the floor and walked towards the room on the right. His slow stride was able to hold both of their attention, not that their eyes weren't glued onto his back before.

Nik’s sigh came out as a frustrated moan, watching the scene unfold.  
Damen was smiling next to him, murmuring: „He loves it when I order him around. It spurs him on even more.“

Nik was about to reply but was interrupted by Laurent calling for them: „Is anybody interested in still fucking me tonight or do you just want to keep standing there gawking.“

Damen gave a low chuckle in response and shook his head before taking up on his offer.  
Releasing a deep breath Nik followed shortly after. His pulse went through the roof as he entered their bedroom. 

He had been here before. The night when they had- Just thinking about it made his heart beat even faster. After a week of trying to suppress the memories they all flooded back into his mind. Laurent’s face in absolute ecstasy, his nails sinking into his shoulders, scratching his back. Him coming apart with every touch, every thrust beneath him. How he had clenched around him when they had both come merely seconds apart. These images had burned themselves into Nik’s mind and now that they were unfolding anew there was no chance of stifling them. 

The ache in Nik’s pants had gotten very uncomfortable in the last few minutes and now he couldn’t take his mind off of his needs. His dick was pressing against the fabric of his underwear, starting to feel painful. 

Laurent was standing there with his back turned towards him, arching his back while he slid down his jeans didn’t make things remotely better. 

Damen was standing by the window on the other side of the bed, looking at Laurent’s face. They seemed to be communicating silently, his smile quickly changed from reassuring to mischievous. 

When he noticed Nik finally reached the bedroom he remarked in a cocky voice: „Continue.“

Nik couldn’t see Laurent’s face but according to Damen’s he was holding his gaze as he did as he was ordered, pushing his jeans further down his thighs. The shape of his butt was amplified by the tightness of his briefs. 

Nik’s focus closed in on Laurent’s ass. He didn’t even notice him turning his head so he got startled a bit when Laurent said: „Come on, lover boy. Don’t be shy like last time. You are encouraged to touch.“ 

His voice was intoxicatingly sweet and not at all how his smirk suggested. As Nik made his way through the room, frantically trying to calm his mind, Laurent resumed his pose after removing his jeans completely.

Nik reached him and before he could stop himself he cupped Laurent’s ass, earning him an approving hum. Laurent then bent over the bed, nestling against Nik’s crotch, making both of them moan out loud. 

Through the haze of his arousal, Nik could make out a shuffling opposite them. Damen had slowly moved over towards the armchair in the corner of the room. He was still watching them adamantly as he sat down and worked on the fly of his pants with one hand. There was no doubt Damen was enjoying himself immensely, getting a good view at them from that position. 

Laurent pressed back against Nik’s pelvis once again and said: „What are you waiting for? Take it off. “ Nik didn’t miss Damen’s suggestive twitch of his eyebrow at that. 

Laurent’s elbows were supporting his upper body as he was looking up at him with an anticipating glance. Nik’s hand slowly travelled towards the waistband causing Laurent’s breath to hitch as he finally pulled the fabric down his skin.

His hand movements faltered when a glimmer caught his attention. And suddenly he knew what the surprise was. 

Right in front of his eyes was the glistening base of a butt plug, filling Laurent in all the ways Nik desperately wanted. Nik discared the rest of the underwear and his right hand found his way towards the jewel. It accentuated Laurent’s milky skin. 

His fingers circled around the base, making Laurent moan and murmur something underneath his breath that sounded very much like: „You sap, get on with it.“ 

Lifting his head to look at the ceiling Laurent said: „I remember you having something bigger to replace it with. Do me the favor.“ 

He failed to keep his tone indifferent and instead showcased his impatience, as he pushed back into Nik’s crotch. Involuntarily his fingers pressed against the base of the butt plug, making Laurent moan once more louder this time. Nik’s trapped dick in his pants gave a weak twitch. He exhaled in frustration. He was doing the opposite of what he was instructed. This was going nowhere. 

Nik was painfully aroused and overly aware of how much he was still wearing compared to Laurent’s stunningly bare body. Suddenly he felt too hot. Unceremoniously he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it next to him on the floor. He unzipped his pants and felt at ease as the fabric gave way. Returning to the task at hand Nik got his fingers back on the plug.

With his free hand he caressed the slope of his back to relax him before pulling slowly. It only took a soft tug to move the plug. He felt Laurent’s body soften under his touch as the blond man breathlessly moaned. 

Carefully removing the plug Nik heard Damen chuckle in the corner. A moment later he knew why. A slick trail trickled down Laurent’s thigh making it more than obvious what the two of them had been up to before they met up. The shock must have been clearly visible on his face because Damen’s laugh redirected his attention back to him again. 

Damen only raised an eyebrow and said: „Whoops.“ before grinning at him widely. He and Laurent shared a look and he winked at him, palming his erection inside of his pants. 

Laurent turned his head to smirk at Nik who was still holding the butt plug in his hand, completely speechless. 

The obscene sight of his friend’s possessive mark turned him on for some odd reason. It brought back more memories, Nik’s fingers wrapped around Laurent’s dick, Laurent’s hot cum spurting in between them, Damen painting Laurent’s face with hot streaks and Nik kissing it off of him after. 

But today Damen had made sure Nik knew his place. This was an invitation as much as it was a reminder of his role. 

The sight clearly stated: _You get to play with him but only I can do this._

He was suddenly aware of the fact that Laurent would never truly be his even if they invited him to something this intimate. Could he keep this strictly casual? 

Allowing himself to ponder in these thoughts only a second longer, he grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped down Laurent’s thigh to erase the possessive mark. He was careful, admiring Laurent’s thighs and his smooth skin, feeling him jerk just a little bit as he stroked the back of his knee. Pushing the sappy feelings aside Nik let his desire take over again. He would enjoy as much as he could get.

Nik’s hands found their way back to Laurent’s upper body, slowly caressing him, feeling the goosebumps on his sensitive skin. Pushing against Laurent’s ass this time he was achingly aware of his pants still holding back his erection. 

He had to get rid of them immediately. He freed himself of the remainder of his clothes hastily and reassumed his position. His cock was now free of any restraint and eagerly accumulating precum at the tip. 

Heaven, he was hard. 

He couldn’t even remember the last time he had been this aroused. 

As Nik was leaning over Laurent, he could hear the shallow breaths coming from him. His cock was pressing against Laurent’s lower back as he was using his weight to push him deeper into the mattress. Covering him with ease and letting him take his full weight felt impossibly good already. Nik lowered his head to plant kisses on Laurent’s shoulder, not being able to control his heavy breathing anymore. 

The man below him perked his ass against him in response and murmured: „Finally.“ 

A light chuckle escaped Nik at that as his hand slid down Laurent’s side. The more his fingers traced parts of Laurent’s body, the more the tension in his lower abdomen grew. Damn, he had to pace himself. 

He wouldn’t allow this to be over before they even started. He had too many wet dreams about situations just like these. 

Something heavy landed on the bed next to them. A bit startled Nik inspected the items. Lube and a condom. Before he could support himself on one arm to grab the things Laurent’s hand darted forward. In the next moment Nik was kicked in the sides and landed on his back.

„Move, you brute.“ Laurent was standing again, condom in one hand, telling him to move with his other hand. 

Nik chuckled again, to o speechless to respond in any other way. This man had full control over him and he didn’t mind one bit.

Sliding more towards the middle of the bed, Nik arranged himself comfortably against the pillows. All of a sudden he was too aware of what was taking place here. Damen sat in his armchair, his fingers around his cock, grinning at Nik lying there, naked, about to pound Damen’s boyfriend in front of him. 

Laurent appeared into view, kneeling on the bed to put the condom on. His hands were soft and teasing as he slid the condom down to the base, making him bite back a moan. Nik put a hand over his face. This was honestly embarrassing. When he felt Laurent’s hand on his hip he blinked up at his slightly annoyed expression. 

Laurent leaned down and whispered into Nik’s ear: „Oh, are you close already?“, mocking even more: „Do I turn you on that much?“

His bratty behavior equally baffled and turned Nik on. He figuratively wanted to point to his erection and scream: Isn’t that obvious? Laurent’s teasing was so effective he couldn’t hold back another frustrated moan. 

When Laurent’s legs touched both sides of his torso Nik held his breath and tried not to move. He had dreamt of this moment and now it was happening, he was finally-

Damen cleared his throat again. „Didn’t you forget something, Laurent?“

At first Nik’s eyes shot to Damen who didn’t make a secret out of teasing them with demands, then they immediately glanced back to Laurent who was sitting on top of him, whose eyes had gotten wide before he knew better. His composue was cracking. He bent over Nik’s face to reach for something on the bedside table and Nik was tempted to lick those nipples right in front of him. 

He pressed a light kiss to Laurent’s chest and when his hands automatically wandered up to hold him steady at his waist, feeling goosebumps rise all over his skin. Nik breathed on his nipples and caused even more shivers. In response Laurent stopped his soft touches with a weak punch on his chest. 

Nik’s breath got caught in his throat again when he felt Laurent’s dick rubbing against him. He was incredibly hard too. Just when Nik was about to move his hand to touch him the other man moved away.

What the blond held in his hands surprised him once more. The black rope shone in the dim light of the room and was only outweighed by Laurent’s expression on his face.

„You scared, lover boy?“, he sneered, waving the rope slowly in front of him. „I heard you have experience with bondage.“ Laurent’s smile took Nik’s eyes off the rope again. He was so beautiful when he flashed his smile even if it served to mock him in some way.

When Laurent motioned for Nik to take the rope to use it on him, Nik exhaled slowly, trying to calm his beating heart hammering against his chest. This was surpassing his wildest dreams involving Laurent. According to his very hard cock twitching against Laurent’s ass, he had never been more impatient to oblige.

Laurent’s smile turned wicked again and he ground his hips down to draw a moan out of him. Nik knew, the more he gave Laurent the more he felt exposed which was a strange sentiment, considering he was about to tie Laurent up.

Damen’s chuckle made him realize he had been holding the rope and staring at Laurent without moving this whole time.

Carefully, Nik brought the rope behind Laurent’s back, watching his expression change from a snarl to something more excited. As soon as he pulled on one of Laurent’s arms, the tension between them increased instantly. 

Nik became acutely aware of the milky skin of Laurent’s legs straddling his lap. When Nik brought the other arm behind his back and grasped Laurent’s wrists in one hand to align them with the rope, the man above him shifted, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. 

Restraining Laurent’s wrists proved to be a difficult task without being able to see his own hands. Acting purely on muscle memory, he faintly remembered all the precautions he had to take, tying the rope in an infinity shape a couple of times. He fixated it around the middle and gave the rope a good tug.

Without opening his eyes, Laurent let out a low laugh, mocking him, even in this compromising position. Nik pulled on the rope and ground his hips up just to erase that grin off of his face. That got the reaction he was hoping for from Laurent. His laugh turned into a moan and his arms strained against the restriction.

He watched in awe as Laurent arched his back and let out another moan. He looked beautiful, ethereal, almost untouchable. And with that, his yearning came back. _You get to play with him…_

Nik wasn’t able to hold still any longer. He didn’t want to think anymore. He was tired of putting Laurent on a pedestal like he was some kind of angel. They seemed to get a kick out of cuckolding and Nik just wanted a good fuck. It wasn’t that deep. 

This revelation seemed to change the energy from carefully constructed playfulness to an untethered rawness.

With an impatient groan he grabbed Laurent’s shoulder to pull his torso down towards him. His body flush against his chest, Nik used this new position to trap the ends of the ropes underneath one of his thighs to fixate them.

Laurent, who was now spread on Nik’s body, unable to change his balance, moaned into Nik’s shoulder. 

Nik lifted his hand to touch Laurent’s cheek. Turning his head slightly he whispered: „Okay?“  
When Laurent gave an affirmative nod, Nik’s hand wandered back to his ass to spread his cheeks. Lifting his hips, he aligned himself with Laurent’s ass. 

Yet something made him hesitate. Should he turn a bit to the right, to offer Damen a better view? Did he want Damen to have a better view? Yes he did. He wanted Damen to see this and watch him fuch his boyfriend. Damen wouldn't be able to do anything but to witness his boyfriend come undone on his dick.

This was like a live porn show, Nik thought, just with optional participation included.  
All his thoughts were reduced to a single one when he pushed past the entrance of Laurent’s ass: _Finally._

Nik let out a breath. This felt good, unbelievably good. He couldn’t focus on anything else but his hands on Laurent’s ass and the heat surrounding his dick. Only when Laurent’s hips started moving, trying to get Nik’s length deeper inside of him and take matters into his own hands, he came back to himself.

Nik heard Damen flicking his tongue from the back. „Uh uh, this isn’t what we agreed on did we now?“

Laurent froze and Nik was able to feel him grinning into the crook of his neck. Nik couldn’t help letting out a low chuckle when his hands went back to Laurent’s hips to keep them from moving. He wasn’t able to move at all like this. He couldn’t tell why this excited him to no extent. He was fully in control and he had him at his mercy. 

Laurent’s breaths became more frustrated the longer they lay still and Nik smiled.  
He was finally able to relive the best night he had ever had and he would drag it out as long as he could.  
Taking another deep breath he slowly lowered Laurent’s hips down onto his cock. He wanted to make Laurent yearn for him just as much as he did.

When Laurent’s arms twisted against the ropes, Nik’s hand tightened on his body and he whispered: „I am in charge now. Didn’t your master demand you to hold still?“

Laurent huffed out a response: „He’s not my master you-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Nik grabbed his ass and thrusted his hips up immediately sinking deeper into Laurent that way, making the man above him moan out loud at the sudden sensation. 

„Yet you still obey him.“

This seemed to have the desired effect of shutting Laurent up. Nik started thrusting his hips shallowly going deeper every time. This felt incredible. Slowly he let his head sink back into the pillow, enjoying the feeling of heat, pleasure and the fantastic knowledge of fucking Laurent de Vere.

The man in question seemed to use his new leverage and spread his legs further to invite him deeper, even when he wasn’t actively moving himself.

Nik’s thrusts became more daring with every movement of his hips and soon he was fucking him with a steady rhythm that could still be considered as slow.

Laurent’s noises were frustrated pants mixed with weak demands of going faster against his chest, making Nik go deliberately slower each time. 

He might be completely infatuated with the person he was fucking but that didn’t mean he was completely letting go of control. Whatever Damen and Laurent had talked about before this was clearly a play to them. A play he was supposed to act as a lead in. Since he hadn’t gotten a script for it he was fairly sure he was allowed some liberties. 

Pinning Laurent to his chest so he was only able to take whatever Nik was giving him had been a great start. Throwing a glance over to Damen, he was surprised to see him smiling. His hair was in a disarray and he had removed his pants completely, staring at them with hooded eyes.

Nik didn’t know what he had expected. A jealous glare, his body language indicating pure impatience to insert himself as soon as possible, maybe. Nothing of that sort seemed to be taking place, just Damen grinning at him from the armchair, indulging himself with the view he was presented with. 

Nik assumed that he probably treated Laurent the way Damen had intended him to. That notion sparked ambition in him and with one swift movement he took out the rope from underneath his thighs and pulled them backwards, lifting Laurent’s torso up again. The movement of their upper bodies changed the angle of Nik’s cock pressing against Laurent's prostate, beacause could feel him tense up and there were goose bumps rising all over his thighs as he unsuccessfully tried to hold back a loud moan. 

Sitting upright now, Nik let out a satisfied huff as he pulled some more on the ropes, watching Laurent’s back arch before he rolled into him with a deep thrust. This time Laurent wasn’t taken by surprise and Nik only felt him clenching around his dick. 

The new angle provided Laurent with more space to move his legs. He made use of it by grinding down on him, fucking himself on his cock. Nick barely had time to react to get a hold of his hips. He felt his pulse racing in his ears as the pleasure built in his lower belly. 

Laurent seemed to realize what he had caused. His smile turned vicious and he shifted his hips even more, offering Nik his hard erection flush against his stomach.

Nik couldn’t hold back a groan at the sight of Laurent, color high on his cheeks, taking pleasure from him. With his eyes closed he let his head fall back and kept the rhythm going, his cock bouncing in between them. Nik put the ropes underneath his thigh again, spreading his legs a bit so he was able to stabilize them more.

Securing the ropes had given him the abiliy to take up on Laurent’s offer so he reached in between them to get his hand on his cock.  
Laurent visibly shuddered at his touch but kept the rhythm going.

A raspy voice calling Laurent’s name let Nik stop in his tracks.  
„You know the rules, sweetheart.“ 

Laurent groaned in frustration and his movements faltered a bit before returning to the their previous pace. Nik didn’t know what ‚the rules‘ meant but he guessed it had something to do with Laurent orgasming either too early or at all. He considered the thought. With a lazy pull Nik’s hand traveled to the tip-off his dick, making him quiver. 

If Laurent wasn’t allowed to come he might as well get a kick out of edging him, Nik thought. Coaxing it out of him until either Damen intervened or Laurent cracked. Nik could play by his own rules as well.  
Nik loosened his grip to keep the friction at bay, watching Laurent’s face crumble with the lighter touches of his fingers around the tip.

Laurent’s eyes found his again and even underneath the haze of his arousal he was able to sound cold as he said: „Don’t be so smug about it. You’re mediocre.“

Nik responded by tightening his grip lightly, getting another moan out of him. His mouth wandered back to Laurent’s torso, circling one of his nipples with his tongue, feeling the stuttering jerks of his hips. There was more precum leaking onto Nik’s fingers that made him smirk against Laurent’s chest. This was too easy. 

Moving on to Laurent’s neck, he nibbled on his throat breathing against his earlobes, feeling him stiffen once more. He remembered every second of how Laurent had reacted the night they had fucked. He’d be a fool for not using it against him now, challenging Laurent’s iron will to refrain him from coming . 

„He told you about this.“ Laurent’s voice wasn’t much more than a low whisper as he let his head fall back once more, allowing him to jerk him off lazily.

„You don’t think I noticed how you have a weakness for the lightest touches?“ Nik sucked on the spot right below his ear and Laurent inhaled sharply. Against the lightly bruised skin he murmured: „You’re so close already I can feel it.“

Laurent didn’t answer but took a deep breath and then resumed rocking his hips slowly, gliding Nik’s cock in and out of him in an attempt to caress it with the least amount of friction.

„You don’t know me.“, Laurent said, considerably less breathless now. „You just fuck me, so go on.“

Nik didn’t need to be reminded so he thrust up into him more intensely, wanting him to feel the impact.

Laurent was only barely able to conceal his pleasure groaning and biting his lip.  
„Adequate.“, was his only response but Nik knew he was lying. His pupils were blown wide and there was more precum trickling all over Nik’s fingers.

There was a moment of silence between them and Laurent looked back at him expectantly before saying: „ Is that all you got? Making love to me and giving me hickies?“

Rationally Nik knew, Laurent just wanted to provoke him yet he still succeeded. With a swift move Nik pushed him off his lap. With a few short tugs of his hands Nik removed the ropes on his wrists. He was kneeling behind Laurent now, dick right back on him, rubbing at his hole.  
Laurent, who was now free of the restriction, pushed himself up on his arms and immediately leaned back into Nik’s crotch, trying to accelerate what was happening. With a wide grin, Nik grabbed his hips and held him there. He had him right where he wanted him. Pinned underneath him unable to control the pace or his range of motion.

Sighing in frustration, Laurent dropped his head down onto the bed. Nik could hear his frantic breathing already like he was slowly losing his cool.

Good.

Squeezing his ass tentatively, Nik slid his dick between his cheeks, before slowly lowering himself back inside of Laurent, feeling his vision blurring around the edges from the overwhelming sensation.

He switched to prop himself up on the bed on either side of Laurent and started moving cautiously. Nik couldn’t detect any discomfort on Laurent’s face. His eyes were closed and he pushed himself back into him like he still demanded more. 

Nik lowered himself close to Laurent’s ear and whispered: „Greedy brat, aren’t you?“

Laurent’s body reared up and instinctively, Nik rose up again to give him space but he was just pushing impatiently against him with his ass like he still didn't have enough. Stopping him again at his hips, Nik held him in this position for a few seconds just to enjoy the moment and the power he had over him.

„Fuck me… please.“ The plea coming from Laurent’s lips was said with barely concealed annoyance but Nik could hear the desperation underneath it. Knowing Laurent, this was practically surrender.

Putting his hands back on Laurent’s ass, he carefully angled his hips and rocked forward, creating a slow rhythm. With delight he watched Laurent letting his head fall back again and moan quietly, almost relieved.

Nik couldn’t help but smile widely as he kept pushing into him steadily. The pace seemed to be to Laurent’s liking. He took each of Nik’s thrusts with another one of these sultry moans. His eyes were closed and his face appeared delighted in the low light, almost like Nik’s dick brought him the relaxation he had craved this whole time.

Feeling hot desire in his dick closing in on him at the sight, Nik groaned and increased his rhythm, feeling Laurent follow instinctively.

When Nik slid his hand around Laurent and grabbed his dick again, Laurent sobbed, arching his back in such a perfect motion Nik almost came on the spot. This was exactly what he wanted him to experience. Trapped in between his dick and his hand, unable to escape the pleasure, just feeling his walls crumble slowly under Nik’s gaze.

Neither of them noticed Damen leaving his position by the windows and grabbing the rope discarded on the bed next to them. 

Nik wasn’t even sure if Laurent noticed Damen at all, as he walked back around the bed to kneel down in front of him. Laurent rolled his head forward his hair a tousled mess across his face as he kept pushing back into Nik’s relentless thrusts.

Fascinated by what he saw, Nik watched Damen caress Laurent’s face and whisper in his ears. „Look at you being… You take it so well… Such a good slut…“

Nik wasn’t able to hear more over his own groans and Laurent’s breathy noises.

Laurent nodded at something Damen said and pushed himself up on his elbows, baring his wrists in front of him for Damen to tie them together in a similar way. 

Nik had no idea what was about to happen as Damen sat on the bed in front of Laurent, playing with his hair and smiling down at him. He picked his bound wrists and put them on his own belly so Laurent’s mouth was placed perfectly above his hard cock. 

Without hesitation Laurent tongue darted out and swirled around the tip, making both Damen and Nik moan out in unison.

Pushing Laurent’s hips down a bit so he was able to get a better balance on the bed, Nik slowed down his thrusts. Completely mesmerized he watched Laurent suckling on the tip, making Damen moan again and throw his head back against the headboard.

Nik almost forgot about his own pleasure as he watched what was enfolding right in front of him.  
He didn’t know Laurent sucking off his boyfriend would be so distracting, so hot. It looked even better than Laurent on him with his head thrown back. He had been convinced there wasn't anything more captivating than that.

Nik’s body started to move on its own accord again. His eyes were still glued to Laurent’s mouth wrapped around Damen’s cock, working his way down his length. 

Through his clouded mind Nik got the idea to touch Laurent’s dick as well just to see his handsome face crumble again and so he did. He could see Laurent’s eyebrows rise in a momentary panic and withdrawing his mouth with a loud pop. His head sank down next to Damen’s cock on his thigh. The moan escaping him was a mixture of a sob and a cry.

Damen chuckled at that, threading his hands through Laurent’s hair, reassuring him: „You’re doing so well, just a little longer sweetheart.“

He lifted his gaze, looking at Nik directly. He gave him a wicked grin and mouthed silently: ‚Good‘.

Nik smiled back confidently as he grasped Laurent’s dick again, feeling the slippery precum slide all around it. He purposefully kept his grip loose, fucking into him with lavish thrusts, letting the impact do its job of getting Laurent to the brink of ecstasy.

Nik watched with amazement how Laurent took a deep breath and licked along Damen’s length, resuming his task with the same hungry determination as before. Damen nodded and closed his eyes once more, letting out an affirmative sound.

When he felt the well-known pleasure creeping up his legs, Nik knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Neither did Laurent, guessing from his dick twitching in his hand. When Laurent continued to work his tongue around the tip, making Damen moan and clasp his hands in his hair, Nik was done for.

With the last few abandoning thrusts he let go of everything and tipped over the edge, pushing Laurent into the bed. He didn’t feel anything else but the all consuming orgasm spreading in his body as he came inside of Laurent.

When he came back to himself, Nik heard his own ragged breaths and his pulse pounding in his ears as he was hunched over Laurent’s back, trying to regain the power over his own limbs.  
Nik’s orgasm apparently didn’t stop Laurent from continuing to suck Damen’s cock. His hands were still bound and secured on Damen’s stomach and his mouth fixed on his erection, eagerly kissing and licking the base of the dick now. It was twitching enthusiastically and droplets of precum ran down towards Laurent’s mouth. The sight of Laurent’s flushed and slick lips was obscene. 

Nik had pulled Laurent’s ass towards him while coming. Now Laurent was restrained between them, unable to lift himself up with Nik holding his legs apart and his own arms restricted above him. 

Nik could feel his overstimulated dick inside Laurent. This sight was getting him hot and bothered all over again even though he had just come, possibly experiecing the best orgasm of his life.  
Slowly and regretfully he started pulling out, trying to be careful. Laurent choked out a moan, seemingly unable to do much more.

Even though Nik already started to have ideas on what to do to next with Laurent, Damen gave him the signal to get off the bed, pointing towards the armchair in the corner.

Nik tried not to feel dismissed as he stepped off the bed, regaining his balance again after coming mere minutes ago.

He just had sex with Laurent, teased him until he begged with his face in ecstatic pleasure. He should be grateful for having been invited to their bed in the first place. Nik took the condom off and discarded it in the bin next to the armchair. He was determined to make the best of it and enjoy the scene of Laurent coming apart in Damen’s arms now. 

When Nik turned around he was just in time to see Damen lifting Laurent’s body towards him. 

Nik lowered himself into the seat, watching the scene unfold in front of him.  
Laurent’s hands were still tied and the strength in his legs had abandoned him at some point so it proved to be a difficult task to maneuver Laurent to sit in his lap. Eventually he had wrapped Laurent around him with his bound wrists behind Damen's neck.

As he entered Laurent’s ass with one swift move, no discomfort could be seen on Laurent’s face. No wonder, Nik had been there just moments ago. He still felt his tightness wrapping around his cock.

Guessing from Laurent’s lowered head and his weak attempt of moving his hips, there was no strength left in him. Only the futile effort of finally finding release.

Damen reached up to put a soothing hand on his cheek, his hushing voice the only noise in the room for a moment. Nik didn’t understand what he said, he was too distracted by Laurent’s stunning back and too spent to care about much else. Why did he still feel so turned on, even though he had just come, infuriatingly aching for more? His breathing still a bit heavy? 

Damen set a slow pace, smoothly fucking into Laurent, holding him close.  
Seeing Laurent taking Damen’s length like this made Nik dizzy and he felt the heat rush back to his cock. Had this been the view Damen had been getting when he was fucking Laurent before?  
He was tempted to touch himself again but he knew he’d still need some recovery time and who knew, maybe Laurent would put his mouth on him afterwards?

Damen started rocking into him at a faster rhythm and Laurent let his head fall back again, baring his bruised neck and Nik could see the full glory of Laurent’s face caught in perfect abandon.

He felt his dick harden again. Fuck.

Moments later Damen came with a groan against Laurent’s neck, pulling him into his body, dragging him in like he was the embodiment of the pleasure taking his breath away.  
The moment would have been beautiful to watch if it wasn’t for the fact that these were his best friends who had invited him to a threesome where he simply served as a catalyst. Nik became aware of his post orgasm high declining as he felt the cold reality hit him. No, he didn’t want to ponder on about this now. He had gotten more than he had ever expected after that night last week and he really shouldn’t taint this experience with his selfish wishes.

In the meantime, Damen had lifted Laurent up. His cock slowly sliding out of him followed by drops of cum leaking out of Laurent for the the second time that day. 

He carefully placed him on the bed next to him and then Nik saw it. Laurent was still painfully hard and the red tip of his cock was bobbing in the air. He still hadn’t come. Damen slowly caressed Laurent’s body, before taking off the ropes around his hands and massaging his wrists to sooth the raw feeling they had inflicted on them. 

Laurent was still breathing heavily, his eyes closed, his arms useless at his sides. When Damen touched his dick, Laurent hissed and arched his back off the bed. There was a sob escaping his mouth and Nik wasn’t sure if they had exhausted him too much. But then Laurent arched his hips towards his hand and let out a shaky moan when Damen’s fingers clasped around his dick.

Suddenly Damen looked up and his eyes fell on Nik. His gaze was calm and tender as he motioned him to come back on the bed next to them.

Nik’s heart took an excited leap. Not wanting to scare Laurent, he tried not to approach them too quickly.

Damen scooted to the side, pulling Laurent with him so Nik could lie down next to them. Up close Laurent seemed even more out of it, flooded with numbness from being fucked by two guys while dismissing in his own needs. 

Nik ached to touch him but looked over to Damen first, who smiled back at him approvingly. There was no hesitation or uneasiness in his eyes. He wanted him to pleasure Laurent as well, Nik realized. Damen lowered his head and started nibbling on his neck, making Laurent squirm underneath him. Nik touched Laurent’s exhausted body with one of his hands, lightly caressing his nipples on the way, feeling the shivers run across Laurent’s flushed body.

It was beautiful to watch Laurent leaning into every touch he received. His soft moans and choked off sighs fueled Nik’s desire to go further and further. He lightly caressed his nipples, getting higher pitched moans out of him. Laurent’s chest arching into his touch, like he wanted more of his caresses, more of his desire. 

Meanwhile Damen whispered sweet nothings in his ears: „Such a good slut for us, you’ve earned our full attention now." 

Nik couldn’t help the chuckle escaping him as he felt Laurent’s body practically vibrating in response to Damen’s praise. 

Grazing his nipple with his teeth, Damen let his hand wander down to touch Laurent’s cock. He held it deliberately with no intention to get anywhere. The leisure of Damen’s hand seemed to drive Laurent insane. His head thrashed to the side, letting out a choked off cry, not being able to hold back any longer.

Damen only murmured: „There you go, come for us mon coeur.“ And continued to kiss his way down his body. Nik couldn’t resist any longer, he grabbed Laurent’s face and kissed him hungrily. He tasted intoxicating, his lips swollen from him biting them all this time. His body was shaking and Nik was pretty sure he could feel tears wetting his hands. He was sobbing into Nik’s mouth, unable to catch his breath, his body was constantly arched and his eyes squeezed shut.

Laurent had never looked more beautiful than in this moment.

When Nik’s hand joined Damen’s on Laurent’s dick to stroke him, a convulsion rippled through Laurent’s body and he came with a broken cry, his cum landing all over their fingers and his belly.  
Nik caught his breath, unaware that he had held it in the first place. Laurent fell back down onto the bed, utterly spent and exhausted, seemingly oblivious of Damen whispering how pleased he was, caressing his body with affirmative touches and noises.

Out of nowhere Damen got out a tissue and wiped Laurent’s stomach clean, before handing it to Nik, who absentmindedly rubbed his hand before dropping it off the bed behind him.

When he lied back down, Damen had turned Laurent into his direction whispering sweet nothings to him while playing with his hair. When he caught Nik’s gaze, he smiled at him again, kissed Laurent’s forehead and pushed him on his back again. 

Laurent’s eyes opened slowly. His face was a mixture of exhaustion and utter bliss as he muttered something inaudible. Then he turned his body towards him and nestled onto his chest. Nik was left with no choice but to put his arm around Laurent and pull him closer.  
A few moments later, the man in his arms had fallen asleep.

Nik looked up at Damen apologetically but was interrupted: „Shh, let him, he obviously feels safe in your arms.“

Ducking his head and smelling Laurent’s hair, Nik only hummed in agreement. He was relieved that Damen didn’t demand to change positions. 

„You know, he always had a little crush on you.“ Damen’s smile was all dimples saying that, making Nik eyes widen.

„It was my idea, this whole thing. I thought… he’s so different with you… I like that.“, Damen continued, fondly stroking his finger down Laurent’s back.

Nik tried to clear his throat without making too much noise.

„Thank you.“ He whispered, not knowing what else to say but he meant it. 

Laurent made a small noise in his sleep and Nik instinctively pulled him closer. Damen’s eyes on him spoke volumes. He trusted him with Laurent. That was the only thing that mattered. 

Yes, this would definitely not be the last time the three of them would give into their desire.


End file.
